mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Derek Stephen Prince
| birth_place = Inglewood, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Financial Analyst/Radio Host | alias = David Umansky, Steven Derek Prince, Steven Prince, Steve Prince | gender = Male | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Amy Loretta Hollander | children = 2 Children | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Quincy | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Uryū Ishida Digimon as Impmon/Ken Ichijouji/Veemon Love Hina as Keitaro Urashima Naruto as Shino Aburame Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy as Treacheron Power Rangers: Turbo Power Rangers in Space as Elgar Trigun as Zazie the Beast | URL = http://www.myspace.com/steveprinceproductions | agent = }} Derek Stephen Prince (born February 5, 1969 in Inglewood, California) is an American voice actor who is most memorable for his various roles in the Digimon series, as well as the voice of Elgar in the live-action Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers in Space. While a talented actor, with vocal skills capable of anything from High School girls to George Takei, he is often heard portraying geeks, geniuses and quirky social outcasts. In the world of anime, he is most famous for his roles as Keitaro Urashima in Love Hina, DemiDevimon and Piedmon in Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Veemon in Digimon 02 and Impmon in Digimon Tamers. Currently, he can be heard as Uryū Ishida in Bleach and Shino Aburame in Naruto. He also provides the voice of Vexen in the English language version of the Kingdom Hearts series. Voice Roles Anime * Apocalypse Zero (OVA) - Bolt * Argento Soma - Lab Assistant B * Arc The Lad - Gene * Battle B-Daman - Li Yong Fa, Monkey Don * Blade of the Immortal - Taito Magatsu * Bleach - Uryū Ishida * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Nunchuck Nick, Wiggin' Tribe Spokesman * Cowboy Bebop - Lin, Shin * Cyborg 009 - Dr. Gaia, Machine Gun, Kain, alternate voice of Joe Shimamura (select episodes) * D. Gray-man - Selim (Ep. 43) * Digimon Adventure - DemiDevimon, Piedmon, Digitamamon * Digimon 02 - Ken Ichijouji, DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared) * Digimon Tamers - Impmon/Beelzemon * Digimon Frontier - Grumblemon/Gigasmon, Dynasmon * Duel Masters 2.0 - Dr. Root and Multi-Card Monty * Eyeshield 21 - Yoichi Hiruma * Flint the Time Detective - Elekin * Fushigi Yūgi - Keisuke Yūki * Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan - Ichiro Suteki (as David Umansky) * Gun Frontier - Tochiro Oyama * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Reki * Kikaider - Ichiro/Kikaider 0-1 * Kite Liberator - Kai Tsuin; Kichi Tsuin * Love Hina - Keitaro Urashima (as David Umansky) * Lucky ☆ Star- A selection of young/middle aged female characters, news anchors, tv hosts, salespeople, runners, teachers, clerks, customers, Con staff, passers by, cafeteria ladies, performers, a receptionist and various others * Lupin III - Mr. X, French Police Officer * Mahoromatic - Suguru Misato * MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance - Phantom/Tom * Mars Daybreak - Crowley * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Birgit Pirjo * Mon Colle Knights - Mondo Ooya * Monster - Rudy Gillen * Naruto - Shino Aburame (episodes 34+) * Naruto Shippuden - Shino Aburame * Nightwalker - Koichi Akiba * Overman King Gainer - Bello Korossha * Paradise Kiss - Arashi * Patlabor WXIII - Shizuo Miyanomori, Police Officer * Planetes - Chung * Rurouni Kenshin - Beshimi, Sawagejo Cho * Samurai Champloo - Tomonoshin Shibui, Denkibou * Samurai X - Sagara Sanosuke * S-CRY-ed - George Tatsunami, Masaki * Shinzo - King Nipper, Professor Parasite * Sins of the Flesh ''(OVA) - Adolpho * ''Stitch! - Kenny * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Attenborough Cortitch * Tenjho Tenge - Tsutomu Ryuuzaki * Trigun - Zazie the Beast * Vampire Knight - Class Representative, Day Class Teacher (Ep. 1), Level E Vampire (Ep. 8) * Vampire Princess Miyu - Yasuhiro Takashima, Cat * Yukikaze - Captain Tom "Tomahawk" John * Zentrix - Zeus Non-anime Roles * Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Loki * Shorty McShorts' Shorts - Phil (of The Phabulizers) Live-Action * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Noxic, Super Noxic (voice) (credited as David Umansky) * ER - Fireman * Profiler - Damion Kanaras * Power Rangers: Zeo - Auric the Conqueror, Staroid, Digster (voice) (all uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Elgar (voice) (credited main role, as David Umansky), Flamite (voice) (uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space - Elgar (voice) (credited 1st half of season, as David Umansky, uncredited 2nd half), Tankenstein (voice) (uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Treacheron, Fishface (voice) (second voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Jetara (voice) * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Tire Org (voice) * Saved by the Bell: The New Class - Tuba Player Movie Roles * Bio Zombie - Crazy Bee (voice) (credited as David Umansky) * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Uryū Ishida * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Uryū Ishida * Digimon: The Movie - Veemon, DemiVeemon, Pizza Guy * Digimon: Diaboromon Strikes Back - Ken Ichijouji, Veemon, DemiVeemon, Imperialdramon (shared) * Digimon: Battle of Adventures - Takehito Uehara: Minami's Dad * Digimon: Runaway Locomon - Beelzemon * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - Elgar (voice) * Versus (film) - Beard (voice) (credited as David Umansky) * Winnie the Pooh - Robbie, Marley's brother (voice) Video games * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Jake (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Ein (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Crowley, Alvero Kronie, Versizel (uncredited) * Baroque - The Protagonist, Longneck, Urim (uncredited) * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Uryū Ishida * Bleach: The Blade of Fate - Uryū Ishida * Bleach: Dark Souls - Uryū Ishida * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Uryū Ishida * Digimon Rumble Arena - Veemon/Imperialdramon (shared), Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (shared), Impmon/Beelzemon * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Director, Prism Green, Pizza Delivery Man (uncredited) * Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave - Hooky Zueff (uncredited) * Galerians - Rainheart (as David Umansky) * Generation of Chaos - Nightly (uncredited) * .hack//Mutation - Nuke Usagimaru (as Steven Prince) * .hack//Outbreak - Nuke Usagimaru (as Steven Prince) * .hack//Quarantine - Nuke Usagimaru (as Steven Prince) * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories - Vexen * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Vexen * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Even * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis - Tony Eisler, Principal Bernard, MC, Theofratus (uncredited) * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 - Shino Aburame * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (series) - Shino Aburame * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Shima * Odin Sphere - Oswald (uncredited) * Operation Darkness - Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler, Jack the Ripper, William Frankenstein III (uncredited) * Pajama Sam - Otto the Boat * Phase Paradox - Various (as David Umansky) * Riviera: The Promised Land - Claude the tree fairy, Death, The Elder (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Takaya, Takeharu (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Naoki, Principal, news reporter, (uncredited) * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Vitali, Gallahad, Gamma, Kotaro, Knights (uncredited) * Trauma Center: New Blood - Leonardo Bello, Master Vakhushti, Hans Nilsen, Sergeant Major Lopez, Eugene Carlton (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - chaos (real name is Yeshua) (uncredited) External links *Knights of the Dubbing Prince - Official Fan Site * * * *derekstephenprince}}} } at Voice123.com - Animation, Industrial and Commercial Demos *steveprinceproductions}}} } at MySpace *Interview with Derek Stephen Prince by AnimeOmnitude Category:1969 births Category:American radio personalities Category:American voice actors Category:Carnegie Mellon University alumni Category:Financial analysts Category:Living people Category:People from Hawaii Category:People from Inglewood, California Category:Actors from California ar:ديريك ستيفن برينس hu:Derek Stephen Prince ja:デレク・スティーヴン・プリンス fi:Derek Stephen Prince zh:德雷克·史蒂芬·普林斯